


it cost everything

by pepi_peachnbeans



Series: hunger games au [2]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Post Games, snow is a real douche, still no jinyoung yet sorry folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepi_peachnbeans/pseuds/pepi_peachnbeans
Summary: and all he had was this sick feeling of anger and disgust towards himself when he didn't cry.





	it cost everything

**Author's Note:**

> short but i told y'all these were choppy as shit which was why i was one shotting them and yeeting them in on a series

 There was a sort of exhaustion that weighed down Jaebum since being back from the games. In a sense, he felt an emptiness, and his anger could only carry him so far. It didn't take long for it to all burn up, leaving him to be some empty shell of the person that he had used to be. 

His parents were so ever understanding however. They knew that the games weren't easy, traumatic really, and they were so damn patient of him through everything. Through all the rough nights, through his bitchiness. Maybe it's because they have seen the effects of the games, through some people who ended up becoming alcoholics. 

But Jaebum should have known that things weren't going to suddenly be over now that he had won, that the so called promised peace was a lie that wouldn't last. 

It took a month, only one short month, for Snow to come looking for him with a proposition. A sick one at that, which horrified Jaebum to no doubt and made him wonder just who else was forced to do this? And just what other sick shit did he propose to the victors? Because Jaebum knew that this wasn't just him, he knows how they are- how Snow is. If he can use you for something, he will. 

"The people... they like you. You're desirable and in high demand Mr. Im." 

A prostitute is what Snow wanted him to become, wanted to make him into. But it's the same damn thing that Jaebum had promised himself very early on, that he would never become their little lap dog because _fuck them_. 

And so he chose, "No." 

It was a brash decision, and Snow had accepted it all too calmly and that should have been Jaebum's first warning sign. He didn't think it through, to the fact that they were still in a game and that to deny Snow would have its consequences. He found out for the hard way the following morning that his actions had consequences when he found both of his parents were killed to. 

And all he had was this sick feeling of anger and disgust towards himself when he didn't cry.


End file.
